My Fifty Shades
by MyImaginationalways
Summary: The story isnt over,continue christian and ana's journey with their two children Theodore and Phoebe Grey is it truely their happyily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

These characters do not belong to me ,this is just for fun :)

It has been 4 years since I had given birth to Teddy and 2 years since I had given birth to my sweet Phoebe Ella Grey. Christian had finally agreed to have Ella as a middle name, it definitely had brought up some huge arguments but if I had to carry the kid for nine months then I got to at least pick her middle name. Christian and I have enjoyed our new little family, we have our times where we wish we could be alone for one night but nothing can ever make us feel like we want to give up our kids forever in our eyes nothing is worth it.  
Teddy can now speak properly, I call it demanding because he non-stop wants Christians attention 24/7 and my young sweet pea Phoebe she has big Grey eyes with my could hair and she is definitely daddy's little girl. I can never separate the two, Christian and I still are madly in love with each other and he definitely has not lost his touch in our sex lives but what can I say he will always be my fifty shades.

'Ana I think we should go see my parents this weekend, they would love to spend time with Teddy and Phoebe." He gives me a smirk I feel as if this is a way to get this weekend to ourselves.  
"I don't mind at all, would we stay there as well? "I give my Fifty a little cheeky grin hoping he would catch on to my idea.  
"Well I was actually organising a surprise for you this weekend ,I had asked my parents last week about the kids, they were more than happy to babysit them both."  
"Well since they're left with your parents I do not mind at all if we spent this weekend all to ourselves." I give Christian a wink and a little giggle as I walk out of the dining room to go get my little chickens ready for their play date.

"Mommy do we have to go to grandmas " Teddy asks me as I am packing his bag  
"Yes sweetie ,you will have heaps of fun with grandma I told her you could have ice cream and stay up for a bit to watch your favourite movies" I feel a bit guilty because I've pushed my kids to their grandparents to have Two free nights with my husband.  
'Okay Mommy "he gives me a cuddle ,then I hear phoebe's cry,  
'Mommy does she have to come?" This makes me laugh  
'Of course she does Teddy she is your baby sister, you should be taking care of her."  
"I'll take care of her when she stops spitting on me."

"Anastasia are you ready?"  
"Yes baby, we're ready !"

**Hope you liked it :) Please comment!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again these characters do not belong to me :)  
I know these are short chapters and they will get longer as the chapters go on , but i really want to know what you guys think :) **

'Thank you again mum for looking after them" Christian says whilst hugging his mother.  
'You know you can bring my angels any time you want dear' Grace gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye.

Christian and I are walking back to the car hand in hand smiling because we both know what this night is going to bring for us both.

As we hopped in the car I was staring right at My fifty shades, and thinking about how our life turned out. I know for a fact that he did not expect this at all, but I guess that just it we always seem to fear the unexpected because it isn't familiar to us but I know for a fact Christian has fallen in love with the unexpected and he would not change it for the world.

**Christians POV.**

Its been one hell of a journey with my beautiful Anastasia , she has taught me so much in such little time. I love my Family and I want them to be protected and safe until the day I die because without them or if something was to happen to them I don't know if I could ever live with myself.  
Tonight I have planned a special night for my Anastasia I never really was a flower and hearts type of man but tonight im going to be a little sentimental for her .

"Christian where are we going?"  
I give her the biggest grin , Knowing how much she dislikes surprises.  
"To where it all began Mrs Grey."

**Ana's POV.**

"Wow Christian it's beautiful!" He has decorated his whole office with candles and red roses ,his desk all cleared with only wine and food left on it.

"We never really get the chance for us anymore , not that I am complaining but I thought considering it will be our 4 Year anniversary tomorrow ,I wanted to do something special for take you back Where i wanted you instantly. I do love you Anastasia and I give you my whole heart and world.

This had brought me to tears I couldn't hold myself back any longer I jumped in his arms and kissed him as passionately as I could. Christian will always be Fifty shades but he will always be My Fifty shades.

"Ana, baby I want to do this right ."

I looked at him puzzled ,he grabs my hand and takes me to the chair I had sat on 4 years ago and on the seat was Kate's old tape recorder. This made me laugh.

'Christian why do you have this?"  
"Well I wanted you to interview me , any questions you want."  
I give him the biggest smile, I already know a lot about Christians past life it's about time I get to know the new Christian.

'So Mr Grey, are you gay?" Christian gives me the scariest death look which I had nothing else to do but just laugh.

"I think we have established that I am not gay Ana, we have two kids for heaven's sake!"  
"Down tiger, keeps that twitching palm in line! "

"Oh Ana I would if you would stop biting your lip." And so the Fun begins.

**Please leave your thoughts :) thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters do not belong to me :)**

Ana's POV  
'Christian just before we start, how did you get Kate's recording tape?'  
'I had asked Kate as nicely as I could if I could borrow her recording tape for this special evening ' he gives me a Christian smirk.  
'And she let you just like that?' I laugh at the thought of Kate putting up a fight.  
'I got the tape in the end Ana, lets just leave it at that.'

'Does this mean there is a possibility our old conversation is on here? 'He smiles from ear to ear  
'I already listened to it, would you like to listen to it while we eat ?"  
'I'd love to 'I smile at my fifty and press play.

'You're very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you owe your success?'  
'Ana that was a disappointing question' he smiles at me.  
'They were not my questions, how many times do I have to tell you that '

'The bottom line is its always down to good people"  
"Christian you sounded so arrogant" He laughs loudly at this statement  
"Maybe I was" he gives me a wink.  
I press stop on the tape.  
'Why did you stop the tape?' confusion hitting his face.  
'I want to ask my questions now, would you like to be interviewed by Mrs Anastasia Grey now sir?" I giggle at my brilliant sentence Which indeed makes Christian laugh too.  
'Id love to '  
'Can I walk into your office again sir?" He motions his hand to the door; I press record and walk outside the door. Feeling a bit sentimental too ,I do something Christian will least expect.

**Christians POV.**  
Ana gets up and leaves; she has an amazing figure even after two children. She sure makes me laugh because as she walks through my office doors she falls over. I run from my chair towards her and pick her up from her shoulders and look right into her beautiful blue eyes, I cant take it any longer I kiss her passionately hoping she gets the idea that I want her now. She breaks away from my hold and lifts her hand to her mouth.

'I'm sorry I wasn't supposed to kiss you Mr grey, shall we continue with our interview.' She laughs and walks over to her chair, She sure is a handful.

'Mr grey , how does it feel to be Fifty shades fucked up and be a father and husband.?' I definitely didn't expect that one, what did I expect.

'It has been quite a journey to change as a person because most of my life I have always been so self-righteous, I still may be a little but I've grown as a person since I met you Ana. You have helped me see certain things from different perspectives I've never seen from before. If someone a year ago had told me this was the life I would be living, I may not have believed them nor wanted it. As I've said to you my sweet Anastasia since I met you everything has changed for me and I Love you so dearly for giving me life you have given me today.' I stare at her watery beautiful eyes I did not intentionally mean to upset my Anastasia but I hope she understands and never doubts my love for her.

'Christian I love you to , and I know we're going to have a beautiful long lasting life together all of us. 'I smile knowing for fact she will never leave me again.

'Next questions Anastasia'  
'So are you a "Making love" kind of guy now or do you still "Fuck Hard" '? I had to laugh at this question typical Ana.  
'Don't get me wrong I still love to fuck hard, but I prefer to make love with my beautiful wife."  
'Good answer sir!"

**Ana's POV**  
I press stop on the recorder, not wanting to play this game anymore. I owe my husband for all the things he has done for me I have to at least give him this.

'Christian, I want you to take me to the playroom.' This shocked him , he was staring at me with his eyes wide open.  
'Ana I don't think it's a good idea, I never want you to feel pressured into doing anything you do not want to do.'  
'I want to do this Christian, Just take care of me please.' I stand up holding out my hand waiting for him to grab it.  
'Always Anastasia' he then grabs my hand and leads me out of the office to his car. No longer afraid nor nervous because he is my husband and I know he would never hurt me .

**hope you enjoyed this chapter :) please comment.**


End file.
